The Wild Stallion and The Fox
by Frank Cadena
Summary: When Ranma finds himself in the Naruto world with no knowledge of how he got there, the embarks to find a way to return and also the mystery of how he ended up there.
1. Default Chapter

A.N: This is my first story so please be gentle. Constructive criticsm welcomed, no flamers in the form 'You Suck!' or 'Go to Hell' etc. Tell me what you think. I have a few more chapters and I would like to see if anyone likes this before posting them. The concepts of Chakra and Ki and other concepts that will be mention in future chapters is a result of lots of thinking and various talks with my friends so if you wish to use them you can but please mention my name and mail me along with your story so that I can read it.

Chapter Prologue  
  
Pain. Unimaginable pain. That was what Ranma felt when he came to. Ranma heard voice somewhere but he couldn't summon enough energy to open his eyes to see whom the voices belong to. The only thing he knew that his body was in pain and that his Ki is dangerously low. Ranma opted to just listen to what they were saying.  
  
"What should we do to him? It's obvious that he is not a shinobi. He has no hitai-ate on him and the injuries on him shows that whoever attacked him had used pure taijutsu and a type of energy close to what chakra is but no chakra. I don't know what type of energy it is though." Said a voice that sounded to his left.  
  
"I know. I say we bring him back to the village and help him. That's the only thing we could do for now. We could ask him where he came from when he wakes up." Said another voice that was to his right.  
  
Ranma felt someone's arm beneath him and he felt someone lifting him. The movement sent enough pain to his whole system that he blacked out, wondering who is carrying him and to where.


	2. Konohagakure? Where is that?

A.N: Here is chapter one. Just to remind you all that this is, IMHO, just average. Probably when I'm done with most of the chapters and depending on the reviews I get, I would re-write this and spiff it up. Until then, Enjoy! Constructive criticism is very much welcomed.

Disclaimer: Takes out a piece of paper out of pocket that has the word 'Ranma 1/2'. The author shakes his head and tosses it over the shoulder while muttering "Not mine... That one belongs to Takahashi-sensei". The author tries again and this time finds a piece of paper bearing the words 'Naruto'. "Again, not mine. That one's Kishimoto-sensei's. As they say third times the charm." Again the author puts his hand into his pocket and this time finds a piece of lint. "AHA! Found you! You're mine, all mine! Ahahahahaa!!" The author shouts while laughing maniacally.

Chapter One  
  
Yamano Kasumi and Himura Ichiro, a pair of hunter nins, were on their way back to Konohagakure from their mission when they encountered a very bright light emanating from the vicinity of the perimeter walls of the village. Both anbu turned to each other and nodded to each other at some unknown signal.  
  
The pair changed directions, heading for the source of the illumination. The pair soon came upon a clearing that looked like was recently made and from the looks of it, it was something big. In the centre of the clearing was a young man. He would have been handsome were his face not marred with so many bruises and cuts. From both Kasumi and Ichiro's training and experience, they could tell, straight off that the man is suffering multiple fractures if the angles if the limbs are any indication. The man also seemed to have various burns on his body.  
  
Kasumi turned to Ichiro and signalled to him to check around for any signs of other people that could cause this or anyone that might have had a fight with this young man. You can never be too careful. Ichiro nodded and seemed to melt into his surroundings.  
  
Kasumi neared the man who appeared unconscious and began to inspect the man for any identification. The man carried no hitai-ate or anything that could give the kunoichi any idea where he came from. She resolved to tend to the wounds that the man has first.  
  
She took out her bandages and ointments that she carried in the various pouches on her clothing and quickly began to set the arms and legs. She then cleaned and bandaged the wounds on his body and noticed that the man also has some broken ribs. She went to administer those injuries to the best of her abilities.  
  
Ichiro suddenly materialised at the opposite of Kasumi and signalled that it was secure. No one is present or close to the clearing.  
  
"What should we do to him? It's obvious that he is not a shinobi. He has no hitai-ate on him and the injuries on him shows that whoever attacked him had used pure taijutsu and a type of energy close to what chakra is but no chakra. I don't know what type of energy it is though." Said a voice that sounded to his left.  
  
"I know. I say we bring him back to the village and help him. That's the only thing we could do for now. We could ask him where he came from when he wakes up." Said another voice that was to his right.  
  
Kasumi and Ichiro made a makeshift litter and gently lifted the unconscious man onto it before they made their way to the gates of Konoha.  
  
Ranma opened his eyes an immediately regretted the action. The light gave him a massive headache and he cursed silently and hastily closed his eyes to shut out the light. He slowly opened his eyes again, this time taking his time to get accustomed to the bright lights. The headache lessened to a dull but bearable throbbing as he looked around his surroundings.  
  
I'm in a hospital. What happened? He thought to himself. He took a moment to remember what happened and how he ended up in a hospital. Nothing came up except remembering the pain and the conversation he heard before passing out.  
  
Ranma heard the door to his room opened. He turned to see a beautiful blonde woman enter his room. She was of average height, with an ample bosom and a diamond shaped mark on her forehead. Far from lessening her beauty, it seemed to enhance it.  
  
"Oh good, you're awake. How do you feel?" the beautiful blonde woman asked.  
  
"Like a I have been malletted by a dozen uncute tomboys. Other than that I'm okay I guess," the youth answered, noticing that both his hands are in casts so he couldn't scratch the back of his head. He propped himself up so that he could talk to the woman more clearly.  
  
"Well let me see just to make sure," Tsunade said as she changed perceptions and looked at Ranma. "Hmmm... You're bones are mending nicely, if I hadn't known better, you have been healing for a few weeks already."  
  
"Heh, heh... I've always been a fast healer. How long have I been out?" Ranma asked.  
  
"You've been out for two days."  
  
"Oh Ok. Ummm... who are you and where am I?" he asked the blonde woman.  
  
The blonde laughed and introduced herself. "Forgive me for not introducing myself earlier, my name is Tsunade and as to where you are, you're at Konohahagakure's general hospital."  
  
"Ranma. Saotome Ranma. Nice t' meet cha." He replied. "Umm... where in Japan is Konohagakure anyways?"  
  
"Japan? I never heard of a country called Japan before. You are in the country of fire." Tsunade replied in a confused tone.  
  
At the confused tone of her voice and the aura on her, Ranma knew that the woman, Tsunade, was not pulling his leg. She honestly did not know where or what Japan is. He silently cursed himself again.  
  
I don't think that I messed around with any magical items but I seem to not remember HOW I got here. Ranma thought to himself. The last thing he remembered was that he woke up in the morning at the end of his training trip he took after the bombed wedding and heading back to Nerima but as soon as he entered Nerima, his mind drew up a blank.  
  
He cursed and did a Ki technique he learned to search his memory. The technique is slow and uses a good amount of Ki but very effective but still he had no memory of what happened as soon as he entered the Nerima prefecture.  
  
Tsunade on the other hand is very interested in the youth in front of her. The youth had a lot; A LOT of Chakra but most of it is unfocused. But she could see that the chakra is not being used but it's decreasing steadily, albeit in a slow flow, as soon as the boy concentrated deeply.  
  
Tsunade shifted perceptions once again to see how come the boy is losing chakra when he is not using it or moulding it in any way because it could be potentially dangerous. Being a medic-nin and one of the legendary sennin, she has a lot of experience and a great deal of knowledge of the human body. She saw that Ranma is using his body energy to perform some kind of technique. What piqued her interest was that the way the body energy is being used is very effective and methodical. The boy has a lot of body energy control but it seems that his control on spirit energy is almost non-existent. She thought to herself as she came back into normal vision when the usage of body energy stopped.  
  
Ranma stopped the technique when it seems that there is neither clue nor indication of how he came here. He resolved to think about it some other time since it was giving him a large headache.  
  
"Uhhh..." he groaned to himself. He shook his head slowly to rid it of some of its pain. He laid down and took a deep breath. Oh great, the last time I had a headache like this was when pops tried to toughen me up by smashing me with wrecking balls. He thought to himself.  
  
"Saotome-san, what was that technique that you were using just now?" Tsunade asked, curious as to what the boy just did.  
  
"Please, just call me Ranma, Saotome-san just reminds me of my father. Oh and the technique I just used a Ki technique that I picked up during my training trip. It allows me to sheaf through my memories and watch them clearly and objectively. It costs quite a bit of Ki but it is very useful and I have a lot of Ki to spare." Ranma explained.  
  
Tsunade nodded to herself. Seeing the tired and pained expression on Ranma's face, Tsunade decided to put off questioning him more about his origins and abilities until he is well.  
  
"Well Ranma-san, I have to go now but I will be back to check up on you and ask you more questions." Ranma nodded as he closed his eyes to rest up a bit more. He had a feeling that he would need all the energy that he could get.  
  
Tsunade went outside of the room. As she closed the door, she motioned to the two Anbus standing guard in front of the room to follow her.  
  
"Where did you saw you found him again?" Tsunade asked the pair.  
  
"We found him near the perimeter walls of the village, Hokage-sama." Said one of the Anbu.  
  
"And you are certain that there is no indication that he is shinobi or where he came from aside from the clothes on his back?"  
  
"We are sure Hokage-sama though I did notice shards of glass and the remains of what seems to be a mirror near him." The other anbu said.  
  
Tsunade nodded at this information. "Well, it seems that we have to wait until Ranma-san recovers enough of his strength so that he be able to answer our questions. He seems to be very skilled to be just a normal citizen though it is very odd that he has nothing on him.  
  
"I shall return with the council members at a later date. The both of you guard this room until your replacements arrives." Tsunade said to the two of them. Both Anbus nodded before resuming their vigil at the front of the room.  
  
Tsunade thought over the information she had gotten from Ranma and the two Anbus on her way back to the Hokage tower. The boy does not seem to know of the five great countries or how he got here. He is also seemed to be very skilled at manipulating the one of the two components of chakra and by the looks of it seems to know taijutsu if the muscles on him is any indication. The two Anbus found him injured in the middle of a clearing that had recently made by a large explosion outside the perimeter walls. The funny thing is that nobody or the perimeter patrol noticed any large sounds.  
  
Tsunade resolved to return tomorrow to ask some more questions along with some of the council members since the boy is not native of any of the five great countries or the various smaller ones if the boy's confusion is any indication. Everybody knows of the five great countries but this boy seems genuinely ignorant of the fact. "Who are you Ranma Saotome?" Tsunade asked silently to herself.


End file.
